Micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) are a relatively recent development. Such MEMS are being used as alternatives to conventional electro-mechanical devices as actuators, valves, and positioners. Micro-electromechanical devices are potentially low cost, due to use of microelectronic fabrication techniques. Novel applications are also being discovered due to the small size scale of MEMS devices.
Many potential applications of MEMS technology utilize thermal actuation to provide the motion needed in such devices. For example, many actuators, valves, and positioners use thermal actuators for movement. In some applications the movement required is pulsed. For example, rapid displacement from a first position to a second, followed by restoration of the actuator to the first position, might be used to generate pressure pulses in a fluid or to advance a mechanism one unit of distance or rotation per actuation pulse. Drop-on-demand liquid drop emitters use discrete pressure pulses to eject discrete amounts of liquid from a nozzle.
Drop-on-demand (DOD) liquid emission devices have been known as ink printing devices in ink jet printing systems for many years. Early devices were based on piezoelectric actuators such as are disclosed by Kyser et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,398 and Stemme in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120. A currently popular form of ink jet printing, thermal ink jet (or “bubble jet”), uses electroresistive heaters to generate vapor bubbles which cause drop emission, as is discussed by Hara et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,421.
Electroresistive heater actuators have manufacturing cost advantages over piezoelectric actuators because they can be fabricated using well developed microelectronic processes. On the other hand, the thermal ink jet drop ejection mechanism requires the ink to have a vaporizable component, and locally raises ink temperatures well above the boiling point of this component. This temperature exposure places severe limits on the formulation of inks and other liquids that may be reliably emitted by thermal ink jet devices. Piezoelectrically actuated devices do not impose such severe limitations on the liquids that can be jetted because the liquid is mechanically pressurized.
The availability, cost, and technical performance improvements that have been realized by ink jet device suppliers have also engendered interest in the devices for other applications requiring micro-metering of liquids. These new applications include dispensing specialized chemicals for micro-analytic chemistry as disclosed by Pease et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,695; dispensing coating materials for electronic device manufacturing as disclosed by Naka et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,648; and for dispensing microdrops for medical inhalation therapy as disclosed by Psaros et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,882. Devices and methods capable of emitting, on demand, micron-sized drops of a broad range of liquids are needed for highest quality image printing, but also for emerging applications where liquid dispensing requires mono-dispersion of ultra small drops, accurate placement and timing, and minute increments.
A low cost approach to micro drop emission is needed which can be used with a broad range of liquid formulations. Apparatus and methods are needed which combines the advantages of microelectronic fabrication used for thermal ink jet with the liquid composition latitude available to piezo-electro-mechanical devices.
A DOD ink jet device which uses a thermo-mechanical actuator was disclosed by T. Kitahara in JP 2,030,543, filed Jul. 21, 1988. The actuator is configured as a bi-layer cantilever moveable within an ink jet chamber. The beam is heated by a resistor causing it to bend due to a mismatch in thermal expansion of the layers. The free end of the beam moves to pressurize the ink at the nozzle causing drop emission. Recently K. Silverbrook in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,067,797; 6,087,638; 6,239,821 and 6,243,113 has made disclosures of a similar thermo-mechanical DOD ink jet configuration. Methods of manufacturing thermo-mechanical ink jet devices using microelectronic processes have been disclosed by K. Silverbrook in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,180,427; 6,254,793 and 6,274,056.
Thermo-mechanically actuated drop emitters employing a moving cantilevered element are promising as low cost devices which can be mass produced using microelectronic materials and equipment and which allow operation with liquids that would be unreliable in a thermal ink jet device. An alternate configuration of the thermal actuator, an elongated beam anchored within the liquid chamber at two opposing walls, is a promising approach when high forces are required to eject liquids having high viscosities. However, the design and operation of bending thermal actuators and drop emitters requires careful attention to preventing locations of potentially excessive heat, especially at the surfaces of the bending element which may be adjacent to the working liquid.
The immediately adjacent working liquid, for example ink for ink jet printing, may be overheated to the point of causing boiling, component degradation, or excessive air dissolution, if surface temperatures are allowed to reach temperatures above 200° C. or so. The production of vapor bubbles in the working liquid immediately adjacent a resistive heater is purposefully employed in thermal ink jet devices to provide pressure pulses sufficient to eject ink drops. However, such vapor bubble formation is undesirable in a thermo-mechanically actuated drop emitter because it causes anomalous, erratic changes in drop emission timing, volume, and velocity. Also bubble formation may be accompanied by highly aggressive bubble collapse damage and a build-up of degraded components of the working liquid on the cantilevered element.
Configurations for movable element thermal actuators are needed which can be operated at high repetition frequencies and with maximum force of actuation, while avoiding surface locations of extreme temperatures that may degrade or vaporize the adjacent working liquid.